Panty
Special Moves Neutral B - (Panty) Backlace When pressing B, Panty pulls out her trademark pantied pistol. Holding B allows her to charge, and releasing B fires. Moving the directional stick in any direction makes her fire in that direction. Holding it back makes her do a backflip while firing, as holding it forward makes her roll forward and shoot. The bullets do more damage with the funky tricks. Neutral B - (Stocking) Stripes I & II Like her sister, Stocking uses her trademark stockings as swords. Holding B makes her charge up both swords, as releasing B makes her spin in a tornado. When spinning, she can deflect projectiles and hover in the air. She stops after a few seconds or when A or B is pressed. She can also move in any direction pointed, with the same properties as above. Side B - (Panty) Random Pole Dance With this attack, Panty randomly starts pole dancing to stun her target. This attack only works at close range, as the opponent's stun time depends on their horniness stat. For example, Frollo, the second horniest character, is stunned for much longer than Don Ramon, who has a lower horniest stat. Female characters are uneffected. Side B - (Stocking) See Through Pressing Side B makes Stocking take a ride in the sisters convertible, See-Through. Once B is pressed, she drives forward in the facing direction, and pressing A or B makes her do a caryuken jump. The car can also drive up walls (but can't caryuken) and run over opponents. Up B - (Panty) Cosmos Pole Panty uses a stripper pole, nicknamed "The Cosmos Pole", to reach greater heights. When Up B is pressed, she immediately begins climbing, and will jump off when A or B is pressed, or when she makes it to the top. She also jumps in the direction she was currently facing. Up B - (Stocking) Stripecopter Her swords aren't just for slicing; Up B allows Stocking to use both Stripes as a mini helicopter. This attack sucks up opponents, dealing damage, as it stops when A or B is pressed or after a few seconds. Down B - (Panty) Ditchin' Panty jumps into the foreground and switches out with Stocking. Down B - (Stocking) Dessert Deserve Stocking jumps into the foreground and switches out with Panty. Final Smash- (Both) FLY AWAY NOW Before the attack, the sister sitting out joins the other out on the field. When the attack is initiated, both sisters do what their famous for: blatant fan service. They begin their attack to the tune of "fly away now"; while Panty takes off her panties, and Stocking, her stockings, they transform them into their appropriate weapons. Panty first fires her Backlace, stunning any opponent in the way. Stocking then slashes the stunned opponent. Finally, in typical P&S fashion, the opponent realistically blows up. If the Backlace fails to hit an opponent, the FS awkwardly ends. Taunts (They both speak Japanese...) *Down Taunt- (Panty) *picks her nose* (Stocking) *falls in love* *Side Taunt- Panty: What the f**ck?! (Stocking) *eats* *Up Taunt- (Panty) *nods her head side to side* / (Stocking) spins* Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1 - Panty and Stocking sitting on sofa kicking Chuck in the air *Victory #2 - Panty says: "You didn't tell me you're on ... DIET?" and Stocking gets nervous and Panty just smiles. *Victory #3 - Panty does peekaboo on Stocking *Victory #4 - (Against Scanty & Kneesocks) ??? *Lose- stay sad and dissapointed Trophy Description (Panty) Going to heaven via killing ghosts is for losers! By entering this tournament, being held by a heaven gate-keeper, things'll be simpler! Unlike her sister, Panty does have to excercise to keep pole dancing, and now thanks to that she comes rushing at the Lawl roster! Making it impossible for some peepers to catch up! It's not only the distance she travels by foot, but also the looong erected distance Backlace covers... ending in a shot. With her gun and physical shape she'll fuck this guy, fuck that guy, fuck those guys! Trophy Description (Stocking) Going to heaven via killing ghosts is for losers! By entering this tournament, being held by a heaven gate-keeper, things'll be simpler! No one knows why, it must be via sheer awesomeness, but all the sweets she eats don't go to her stomach, but to her chest, that way she can feel free to fall to her vice, and avoid excercise. But physical condition doesn't matter when you have da' skills... First she takes her stockings off, then 2 swords erect fiercely, so hard that anyone in their path get hurt. ¿What would happen when she and her sister "power up"? Instant Knockout. Snake Codec Snake: So... those two are Panty and Stocking, huh? Otacon: Yes! They are angels. Snake: Angels? Give me a break! Are you kidding me?! Otacon: Nope... They can turn their underwear into mysterious weapons. Snake: ... This is making my head hurt. Otacon: If you get hit by a Heaven charged shot from those weapons, you can kiss your butt goodbye... Snake: ...I don't want. Otacon: And they preform a pole dance before charging their weapons. Snake: Hey... I want! Otacon: Ugh... Snake... ''Character Description (Panty) Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of sleeping with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Lust. Which is emphasized on the number of times she has had sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both: men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to do this. She also claims her smaller chest size is more sensitive and responsive than Stocking's bigger breasts. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar. Her favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips and has shown a great fondness in living a celebrity lifestyle. Whenever Panty hunts ghosts, she works in a non-precautious way. She often takes the more reckless route, using pure power to finish the job. However, this style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either, using normal weapons or other underwear. ''Character Description (Stocking) Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. Which is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. Moveset (Panty) 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Panty punches twice and kicks. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Panty spins around the pole and tackles an opponent. *Up tilt - Panty performs a cartwheel *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - Panty kicks forwards. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Moveset (Stocking) 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Stocking slashes 3 times. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Stocking slashes and punches forewords. *Up smash - Stocking charges her sword above her head, then slashes it upwards *Down smash - Stocking charges her sword above her head, then slashes it downwards 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - Stocking slashes in a half circle rotation. *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Series Icon Victory Theme Panty & Stocking intro Role in The Subspace Emissary They briefly appear in Camp of Stars, as they are seen fighting two Shadaloo guards via Pyron's computer monitor. This is what prompts him to go down to Earth to search for them and meet their beauty. Trivia *Panty's Random Pole Dance attack can only work on Male Characters *Panty & Stocking, Scanty & Kneesocks, Best Hercules, New Hercules, Mary, & Pyron are the only playable characters who aren't human. *These two were the first Tag-Team characters in the Lawl Universe Category:Playable Characters Category:Gainax Category:Anime Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Female Category:Sexy Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:ARC Favorites Category:Lojo Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Tag Team Category:Human Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Siblings Category:MLG Category:Blonde Category:Goth Category:Girl Category:Cute Characters Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Category:RebelTaxi Reviewed Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:The Frollo Show Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Angel Category:Hot and Sexy Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Duo Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:Badass Category:Cool Character Category:Sister Category:Non-English Speaking Category:FUNimation Category:Characters that can preform the Fly Away transformation Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Legs so hot you can fry an egg Category:Sexy as Hell Category:Super Sexy Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Girlz Club Category:Sweets Lover Category:People who flip you off Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:The Serena Show Category:The Serena Show Heroes Category:Legend Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japanese Category:Japan Category:Funny Characters Category:Perverts Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Immortal Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Angry Characters Category:Busty Lady Category:Sorta Human Category:Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Random Category:Gunholders Category:Characters who got a fuckin' gun! Category:Sword Wielders Category:Swordswoman Category:Ghosts Hunter